The Letterman Jacket
by AVeryKlaineFangirl
Summary: AU, where Karofsky isn't Kurt's tormentor; Blaine is. But Kurt can't help but feel 'different' about him…. Rated M for strong language and *possible* future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Sorry, I've been rather busy lately, and I've just started school, so don't expect me to be online ALL the time! ;) I don't know where this came from to be honest. It _is _a multichapter fic. Not 100% sure if there will be smut as I've never written it before and I do have rather nosy parents O.o **

**Also, reviews are love. Seriously, they make me feel fluffy inside :3**

**Enjoy, Klainers! :)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel _wasn't _crazy.

"Well, unless you mean fashion crazy." The soprano muttered to himself as he stood at his locker. The paint was peeling a little on the door because, to put it simply, Principle Figgins didn't exactly care about the lockers.

"If he did, he definitely wouldn't paint them _that _shade of beige." Kurt reached for the worn locker, putting in his combination before swinging the door open.

He smiled as he looked into his locker. Photos of fond memories lined all of the metal walls that enclosed his school supplies. There was one of Quinn Fabray, back when she was pregnant with Beth, smiling at the camera Kurt had aimed at her face. Her stunning green eyes lit up; it was the first time she had seemed properly happy in a while, Kurt remembered.

There was a second picture of himself, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang from a shopping trip they had had a while ago. They had all gone to the mall to go clothes shopping, and they had found a photo booth and all piled in. Afterwards they had gone what Mercedes had called 'fiiiiinnneee boy spotting.' It was fun, until Rachel had kept pointing out people who looked like her Quarterback Ex, Finn Hudson. He was also Kurt's oblivious Step-Brother whom Kurt had had a crush on last year.

Kurt grimaced at the thought. _How _had he found Finn attractive? There was certainly _nothing_ attractive about a boy eating with his mouth wide open and gobbing food everywhere.

Reaching into his brown leather bag, Kurt pulled out his French book from last period. He placed it carefully in his locker, along with his English homework. He then gently closed the locker, double checking it was locked as so no hooligans could break into it easily to deface it. Calm and relaxed, he turned around to go to glee club.

And so he was shocked when he found himself face-to-face with a no other than Blaine Anderson.

Oh, Blaine Anderson. Also known as William McKinley High School's biggest bully. He had black hair that always appeared to be gelled back. His eyes were a vicious hazel; they stood out against his skin which was stubbly on his cheeks and near his mouth. He was wearing a red and yellow letterman jacket that he wore everyday with pride. He smiled, but anyone that could read body language could tell, without fail, this was _not _a friendly smile.

"Hello, fag." He breathed, moving closer to the terrified Kurt.

Kurt accidently let out a small squeak, which only encouraged his tormentor. He tried to push past him but Blaine simply put out his toned arm to stop him.

"I saw you staring at me in gym last period." He looked Kurt straight in the eye, the taller boy hastily trying to return his hard stare.

"I did no such thing." Kurt replied haughtily, trying to ignore the painful grip the bully had on his arm.

"Deny it all you want, I saw it, homo." Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes. He rapidly blinked them away; he couldn't let Blaine feel successful.

"Surely," Kurt stated, "you must have been looking at me to notice."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Blaine's hand moved from the tough grip on Kurt's pale arm and used it to smack him in the face.

"Don't you fucking mess with me, you fucking faggot!" Blaine snarled, shoving Kurt into the locker so hard the boy collapsed on the floor against the cool metal. Blaine glared at Kurt for a little while longer, and then turned on his heels, leaving the porcelain-skinned boy to contemplate what had just happened.

_He hates me._

_He slapped me._

Kurt took a mental deep breath.

_I love him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Why."

Kurt was at home, sitting cross-legged on his bed, thinking about the day's events. He knew he shouldn't love Blaine – he shouldn't have a decent reason to. Blaine was mean, manipulative, carefree.

But he was also handsome, sweet and _plain fucking hot._

Kurt sighed another heavy sigh. He'd known he had feeling for Blaine since they'd first met. Kurt had been watching a cheerios practice, because his best friend Mercedes had practically begged him to as one of the straight cheerleads on it was, to quote her, 'damn hawt'. And so they hate on the grass, basking in the unusually warm weather while Mercedes checked out the cheerio she had her eye on.

For Kurt, on the other hand, something else had caught his eye.

Walking slowly towards him, along with his fellow teammates, was Blaine Andeson. He was I his football uniform, helmet in his hands, staring _straight at Kurt._ Kurt returned the steady gaze, eyes dilating as he saw the attractive boy. Why was this boy staring at him?

Blaine got closer and closer, smiling at Kurt. The pale boy mistook this for a friendly, if not _intimate_ smile.

Suddenly, he felt a cold, stinging sensation over his perfectly smooth face. It had been a trick! He'd been slushied!

Blaine lent over to Kurt, and then yelled "Later, Fag!"

He and his Neanderthal friends had burst into laughter, high-fiving each other, and then running back to the locker rooms.

Brought back to the present, Kurt felt a warm feeling below. He glanced down at his skin-tight jeans to see a raging boner.

Well, fuck.

Breathing as slowly as he could manage, he carefully lay a hand down on his pants. He rarely jerked off, feeling it was rather vulgar, but he wasn't sure if he can resist this time. He began to palm himself through his jean, letting out a long moan as he did so.

"Blaine…" he growled, moving his hand a little faster.

Just as he was close, he heard movement outside his bedroom door. Like a ninja, he turned around to discover Finn, stupid, oblivious **Finn**, at his door, his face turning slowly red.

"Oh…" he muttered. "Um, sorry, bad timi-"

"Get. Out." Kurt spluttered, pointing towards the door, which had been shut for a reason.

"First, can I borrow-"

"FINN!" Kurt squealed.

"Ok, sorry!" Finn apologized, hastily retreating, smacking his arm on the door as he did so. "Ow!"

As soon as Finn had gone, Kurt sighed. Had Finn heard him call Blaine's name? It wouldn't be unlike Finn to mention it to the Football Player, unaware of the consequences it would have,

Kurt Hummel was in deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I had no idea so many people had read it! (yes, people may be thinking there wasn't that many but my stories don't usually get read, shh ^.~) **

**And to the Anon that asked 'why would he called Blaine sweet' it's part of the thing where you love someone that you really shouldn't and everything they do seems lovely even if it's not? I don't know. Difficult to explain.**

**Also, I don't have a beta (at least I don't think so, I'm assuming its where someone test-reads your stories or something….) so bear with me.**

**Enjoy chapter 3, you awesome people ^O^**

* * *

Kurt was sitting at the Hummel-Hudson's breakfast table, slowly eating a small piece of toast. He was never that hungry in the mornings; but recently, he'd seemed to lose his appetite all together. He decided it could be to do with nerves.

Today, he was wearing a pristine, freshly-ironed white shirt that was buttoned up at the collar, a smart grey waistcoat and skinny black jeans. He'd also accessorized with a thin black tie and a red scarf tucked into his waistcoat pocket. His hair was gelled up into his usual style.

Kurt leant forward to take another bite of his toast, when Finn clumsily lolloped into the room.

"Good Morning, Finn!" Carole, Finn's Mother, chirped cheerfully.

"Hey kid." Burt, Kurt's Father, muttered while continuing to read the newspaper.

Finn grunted something incomprehensible, and then went to go and make himself some breakfast.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his seemingly brainless stepbrother, and was about to take a drink of his fresh orange juice when Finn spoke, this time as clear as crystals.

"I didn't know Blaine was here last night."

Kurt nearly spat out the juice all over a bedazzled Carole who was sitting opposite him.

"That's because he _wasn't_, Finn." Kurt muttered.

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" Burt asked, taking an interest and putting down his newspaper.

"He's on the football team." Finn beamed. "He's cool."

"Why do you think he was _here_ though, honey?"

Kurt stood up to leave.

"Because I heard Kurt talking to him in his room!"

_Shit._

"Bye Dad! Bye Carole!" He said hastily before bolting towards the door.

"Kurt, stop right there." Burt stood up. "What was this Blaine character doing _in your room?_"

"He wasn't here!" Kurt protested. "I swear!"

"Then why did you keep saying his name?" Finn asked.

Kurt glanced at his Step-Mom. Even though they weren't related, she always seemed to know what was going on or what Kurt was thinking. She raised an eyebrow, guessing what had happened, and she silently began to wash up some dirty dishes.

"So?" Burt was impatient.

"I was…." Kurt said slowly, "I was ringing him. I'm…..I was helping him with his math homework yesterday. You know. Tutoring." Kurt wasn't sure if the lie was convincing or not, but it was all he had.

"But it wasn't that kind of-"

"Bye!" Kurt said, cutting off Finn and running out of the door.

Damn his annoying stepbrother.

4 hours later, it was lunch break. Kurt went to his locker again to deposit the book he'd needed the previous two periods. He was reaching into his locker when, suddenly, he felt the cold metal of his flaky locker door smash into the side of his head.

"Think you're funny do you, Hummel?" Kurt turned around to find _Blaine Fucking Anderson_ standing at his locker. If looks could kill, Kurt would have been a pile of smush on the floor of the corridor.

"I have a sense humour, yes." Kurt snarled back, trying to put the same amount of hate into his voice and only just succeeding. "Unlike you. What is your_ problem_, Anderson?"

"You told everyone I was round your house last night." Blaine was bearing his teeth as he talked. (Why do I find that so attractive? Kurt thought to himself).

"Really? If you were gonna accuse me of doing something that I obviously didn't do, you could at least make it inventive." Kurt turned back to his locker, pretending he needed to rearrange some school stuff.

"You like me, don't you." It wasn't a question. Blaine was practically right up against his ear. There was something about the situation that should be terrifying Kurt, scaring him, but it just felt so…. _Dirty_.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurt replied, deciding to look his tormentor right in the eye.

Big mistake.

Blaine's hazel eyes were unbelievably close to Kurt's face. From this close up, the taller boy could see the small bits of stubble that were starting to form on Blaine's cheeks. His hair was gelled back, except from one tiny strand of curly hair which had freed itself. You wouldn't have noticed it unless you were this close.

The problem? Blaine was beautiful.

" . ." Kurt was snapped into reality once he heard Blaine's husky voice up against his ear.

And then Kurt did the worse thing he could have done in a situation like this.

_He moaned. A turned on, sultry moan…._

* * *

_*dun dun DUUUNN!* I'll update soon. Hopefully. Any reviews would be lovely jubbly. Thank you for reading! xox_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, fellow Klainers! (or people trolling… (; ) Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews! I felt a little bit mean leaving it on a cliff hanger, so here you are! **

***Also, I have no idea where this is going, what's going to happen or how many chapters, etc. I never plan stuff when I'm writing, I just write what comes into my head! :P **

**Enjoy you lovely people!**

* * *

_Oh my god._

He, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, had just moaned in front of his tormentor/crush/insanely-sexy-guy-that-he-shouldn't-like-but-hell-he-does.

"The fuck, Hummel?!" Blaine managed to spit out during the awkward silence.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began, but then he realised he had no explanation except the truth. And there was no way he was telling Anderson _that._

"Stay the fuck away from me, homo!" Blaine yelled, shoving Kurt into the locker and then running in the other direction, away from Kurt, away from the awful situation that had occurred. This left Kurt stranded, by his locker.

He ran his hands through his hair, shutting his eyes in frustration. Why did he keep messing everything up?

He blinked away the tears that began to spring up. He wasn't going to cry, especially not here. Sighing, he checked his watch. _12:56_. Looking back to check Blaine wasn't hiding behind any corners, he trooped off to his next lesson, desperate to put the day's events out of his head.

A couple of days passed, but, Kurt noticed, there was no bullying. No being shoved into lockers, no being dropped into a dumpster, no being called names such as '_fag_'. But, Kurt noticed, it also meant there was no _Blaine_. He _should_ have been glad for the lack of bullying, but he found himself….missing it? No, it wasn't the bullying he missed – it was Blaine.

It was Thursday, 3rd Period, and Kurt was getting changed after his gym lesson. Luckily, he'd remember to wear a slightly less complicated outfit to lessen the hassle of getting changed.

"You take your time."

Kurt flinched, spinning around to see who the voice had come from. His heart was in his throat when he discovered it was Blaine.

"I thought you told me to stay way." Kurt turned back to his gym locker. "Anyway, what's your obsession of harassing me at lockers?"

"I'm not harassing you now." Blaine said simply, and it was then, Kurt realised, he wasn't. He was having a (sort of) normal conversation with him.

"True."

A silence flooded the room, but it wasn't a bad silence. It seemed right. Kurt continued to put on his sweater.

But something was different.

He turned around for a second time to see Blaine was staring at him. Kurt looked deeper into the boy's hazel eyes, and he saw they weren't hard and uncaring like he'd expected. They were the opposite – full of what appeared to be affection.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Kurt sighed, breaking the perfectly imperfect silence.

Blaine stepped forward a little, not breaking eye contact.

"I have as much right to be in here as you do, Hummel."

He continued to walk towards Kurt, stopping when he got close.

"I know you like me." Blaine muttered, still maintaining the gaze Kurt was giving him.

"Let it go." Kurt replied quietly.

The remained silence for a few more seconds, when suddenly, they found themselves leaning closer and closer together…

And then they kissed.

Kurt had many a time fantasized about kissing Blaine, but considering the dark haired boy's rebel-like personality, he imagined it to be rough and dirty. But the kiss was soft, romantic – and it was better than Kurt could have imagined.

He gently bit down on Blaine's lip, and then the boy _fucking moaned_ into the kiss. Kurt couldn't believe this was real.

Without warning, Blaine pulled away from the kiss, shoving Kurt away from their romantic embrace.

"Get off me!" He yelled, thrashing around to get Kurt off him.

Kurt tried to say something, anything, to ask Blaine what was the matter, but his voice failed him.

"Just fuck off, Hummel!" he stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt looking like an abandoned puppy.

"BLAINE!" Kurt half-sobbed as he watched him run out of the room.

He slid down the cold metal of the locker until he was bunched up of the floor, clutching his knees. Tears flooded down his pale face, making miniature puddles on the floor. Why did Blaine run away? It wasn't like Kurt had forced himself on him; they had kissed each other.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally stopped crying. He pulled himself up, realising his Dad was going to be worried as hell that he was late home. Sighing, he decided to go home. There was no point in waiting anymore…

* * *

**Yay! They kissed! I hope you guys don't hate me **_**too **_**much for making Blaine an asshole. He's ok really. **

**I'll try to update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahoy, people out there in the interwebz world! Still can't believe how many people have read this… ^.^ Thank you for your support, guys!**

**As I said before, still **_**no idea **_**where I'm going with this, and I keep getting writers block god dammit.**

**Oh, I probably should have put this at the front: I don't own glee. If I did, Finchel would fuck off, and Blaine would be a senior *cough* Mr MURPHY *cough*.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt reached his front door after his 15 minute drive home in his silver car. He timidly walked up the steps to his home, which wasn't far from his school. His hands were poised at the door handle; he felt like a rabbit stuck in headlights. If, no, _when_ he went in there, his Dad would probably explode. He glanced at his watch on his pale wrist. _5:30_pm. Crap. School ended at 4. His dad would be hysterical.

Though, Kurt decided, the longer he waited, the later he would be. He took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

"KURT HUMMEL!" oh dear. That wasn't a good start. He looked up to see his Dad the colour of Kurt's favourite red scarf. "What time do you call this?"

Kurt remained silent, thinking of his options. He'd spent the entire way home trying to think of an excuse, but all he could think about was the kiss, and Blaine, and the fact Blaine hated him and was attracted to him at the same time.

After a few more seconds of silence, Kurt began to speak. "Dad, -"

"I was worried sick, Kurt! I called your mobile four times and you didn't answer! I rung the school; I even rung Mercedes to see if she knew where you were! No one knew!"

"Dad, I'm sorry." Kurt muttered, too upset to try and think of an excuse.

Although Burt was upset, he knew his son well enough to know when something was bothering him. He gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, kid?" he asked softly. Kurt, determined not to tell his Father about what had happened, just nodded solemnly.

"If you say so." Burt said reluctantly. He removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder and was about to go back to watching the TV, when he spotted something.

"Kurt, what's that on your face?" Burt said suddenly, getting more and more concerned by the second.

"My face?" Kurt was puzzled. He absent-mindedly put his hands to his face and felt a painful lump on his forehead. He realised that he must have got it from when Blaine shoved him after the kiss; he had hit his head on the locker. "Oh, _that._ It's nothing, really Dad-"

"Is everything ok at school, Kurt? You know you can talk to me about anything." Burt paused. "Well, I say _anything_, I guess I won't know much about the stuff you may want to ask me-"

"DAD!" Kurt's voice went up an octave. "I'm fine."

"It's that Blaine kid Finn was talking about, isn't it?"

Kurt was shocked. How could his Dad have hit the nail on the head so quickly?

"Nn…No." Kurt protested.

"Kurt."

"Ok, it is."

And then Kurt broke down into uncontrollable tears. He was sobbing, trying to make his lips say something, anything, but he just couldn't. Burt embraced his son in a hug.

After a while, Kurt slowly got his sobbing under control.

"Yes, it was 'that Blaine guy'." Kurt whispered hoarsely. "He just… you know. Pushes me into the lockers occasionally. Calls me names. Nothing horrific."

"I'm going to the school about this." Burt stood up forcefully, going to the door.

"NO!" Kurt bolted towards the door and stood in front of it. His Dad raised an eyebrow, questioning his son's strange behaviour.

Kurt gulped. There was no way he was going to tell his Dad about the kiss. No way.

"I…errr…" Kurt spluttered, "He's been doing it less and less frequently. Please, just give it a few days." He pleaded, in what he hoped wasn't an obvious way.

Burt sighed.

"Ok. If that's what you really want." He was about to go upstairs when he turned around. "Kurt, if he even goes near you one more time, I'm going down to that school. Got it?"

"Yes Dad." Kurt sighed.

He slumped down on the sofa, for once not even caring that his shirt might get a little creased. What had he done? Blaine could get suspended, and it was all his fault!

He just lied on the sofa, about to drift off when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the mobile out of his pocket and swipe his thumb over the screen to unlock it.

_From: Unknown_

_sorry bout earlr. can we meet up?_

His fingers flew over the keyboard.

_From: Kurt_

_Blaine?_

It wasn't long before he received a reply.

_From: Unknown_

_yeah_

_From: Kurt_

_How'd you get my number?!_

_From: Unknown_

_finn_

_From: Kurt_

_Damn him._

_From: Unknown: _

_2morro lima bean aftr skool?_

_From: Kurt_

_Ok._

Kurt moved to put his phone back in his pocket, but he suddenly had second thoughts. He quickly saved Blaine's number in his phone. He knew his Dad would be suspicious if he found out, so he saved it as '_letterman jacket_' – after the cute jacket Blaine always wore.

Smiling, he put the phone down. Yes, he should absolutely **hate** Blaine for what he did. But, after kissing the curly-haired jock, he knew he was even more in love with him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Peeps! ^_^ Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'e had a shitload of homework to do, and then I was ill -_- But watching AVPM and Chris Colfer interviews has made it all better. ;)**

**Also, I keep getting writers block GOD DAMMIT -_-**

**Reviews are love, if you want to review PLEASE DO! (heeyyy, that rhymed!) **

**I don't own glee. If I did it would probably be the Klaine show.**

* * *

Blaine sat in his last lesson, feet tapping away. He was nervous – there was no telling how Kurt would react. He hadn't said anything nasty during their texting session last night, but then it was difficult to judge people's emotions by text, Blaine thought.

"Mr Anderson?"

Blaine looked up from doodling on the desk. He then realised that he had no idea which lesson he was in, let alone what the teacher had just asked him.

"Yes, Miss?"

His teacher sighed.

"Mr Anderson, what have I told you about not paying attention in my lessons? I've had enough of it. I'm going to transfer you to an older class next lesson. Maybe they'll teach you some discipline."

He just shrugged.

"Do you understand?"

Silence.

"I expect you to answer me!" His teacher was fuming.

Blaine stood up.

"Yes, you bitch, I _do _fucking understand!" He yelled, looking his shocked teacher right in the eye. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather not look at your fucking ugly face any longer. Goodbye."

And with that he stormed out of the classroom, leaving his shocked classmates and teacher behind.

Soon, he reached his car. It was parked over two spaces; just the way he liked it. He swung the door open and got in, slamming the door with an amazing amount of force.

Once he was in there, he was able to calm down. No annoying people, no staring students – he could finally think in peace.

He sighed in frustration when the only thing he could think of was Kurt.

Kurt turned off his car engine, and basked in the glorious silence. He was scared shitless – what was Blaine planning? He knew he _should have _ignored the text, forgot about Blaine. He definitely shouldn't be here.

He reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans, and pulled out his cell phone. It was on silent. He turned it on, and saw he had a message from Blaine.

_From: Letterman Jacket_

_were r u_

Kurt's finger flew over his IPhone.

_From: Kurt_

_Outside. I'll meet you in the Car Park._

It only took a few seconds for Blaine to reply in his usual tone.

_From: Letterman Jacket_

_y_

_From: Kurt_

_Because. _

Kurt sighed. He reluctantly got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He was trying to channel all of his negative energy away, but it wasn't working. What was Blaine going to say to him? Or, more importantly, what was he going to say to Blaine? He was confused, more confused than he had felt in a long time.

"Hey!"

He looked up to find Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes gazing into his. He was smiling, and his eyebrows reflected the action. His arm's weren't crossed like usual; a sign he was welcoming Kurt, that he had no hostility towards him.

And so it was a surprise to both gentlemen when Kurt lifted up his pale yet manly hand,

and slapped Blaine around the face.

"Kurt can we talk about this?" Blaine sighed, leaning against the door to the blue cubicle in which Kurt had been hiding in for the last half hour.

There was no reply but sobs from inside the cubicle.

Kurt was curled up on the floor of the toilet, crying his eyes out. Usually, he'd be appalled at the thought of sitting on the floor of a public restroom, but right now he just didn't care.

Another half hour passed. Eventually, Kurt managed to stop his tears. He unlocked the door and was shocked to find Blaine leaning against the plastic.

"Hi." Blaine gave him a genuine smile that was full of warmth, comfort and affection.

"You're still here?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Blaine hesitantly moved closer to Kurt, worried he'd invade Kurt's personal space, "I wasn't gonna leave you crying in a public restroom. Even if it's only the Lima Bean." He gently brushed a bit of fluff off of Kurt's striped sweated. Kurt flinched at the action, and then relaxed as he realised it was a loving action not a hurtful one.

"How…._kind _of you." Kurt didn't mean it to come out in a nasty way, but there was a hint of spite in his voice.

"Kurt." Blaine was firm yet affectionate as he placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "I know what I did was wrong. I'm honestly sorry. What I did…. it was just pure _evil. _I like you Kurt, I think you're cute. Charming. Attractive." Kurt blushed as his words. "But I was confused. And I know you are as well. I was worried about what other people would say, what my family would say…. and I know that's not an excuse for what I did to you, but-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle, yet extremely romantic. Soon, _too soon _Blaine thought, their lips parted.

"That…" Blaine murmured, "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

Kurt giggled.

"As beautiful and heartfelt your speech was, Anderson, I'm not sure the setting helped though." he chucked, sending a bit of air against Blaine's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." Blaine whispered, bringing their heads together, feeling fireworks as their lips reconnected.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon! XoX**


	7. Chapter 7

You guys, I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner! I honestly forgot about this fic, and I have a load of exams coming up :'( So I'll try and update A LOT sooner next time

Reviews are love, if you want.

A few weeks had passed since The Lima Bean incident. The two had talked about their relationship as 'mature adults' – _"Does this mean we can have sex now?" "Blaine, shut up." "Ok."_ – and they had decided they didn't want to go public with their relationship just yet.

Well, that was the plan, anyway.

It was a surprisingly sunny Monday morning. Kurt had never felt happier. He had a wonderful boyfriend – _Boyfriend!_-, he had good grades, and Finn hadn't mentioned Blaine since the "why-was-Blaine-in-your-room" incident. He was humming defying gravity under his breath as he strolled into his formroom. He was early, twenty minutes early in fact, but it was a habit he'd gotten into to be able to spent more time with Blaine.

So he was surprised when he was faced with three jocks holding slushies instead of his handsome boyfriend.

"Hummel." The tallest one, Dave Karofsky, stood forward with such force a little of the icy drink trickled down his hand.

"Hello David. I didn't realise this was your form room. Or that you knew what a formroom was." Kurt spat, his voice as cold as the slushie that was getting closer and closer towards him. Ignoring his sarcastic comment, the taller boy continued with his taunting.

"You've been spending a lot of time with our man lately, homo." a fleck of spit landed on Kurt's left cheek, and he didn't hesitate in wiping it off with a tissue. "I hope your gayness hasn't been rubbing off on him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he was beginning to become flustered now, a tint of rosy- red rising in his usually pale complexion.

"The other day. Lima Bean. After school." The bully was definitely not hiding his smile now. His eyes had an evil, mischievous glint to them, and he was twitching, as if desperate to inflict damage on Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, racking his brains for the event Karofsky was referring to. The Lima Bean had become a regular date place for the couple, although Kurt was tutoring Blaine like he'd told his father.

Yes, there it was, last week, on a Tuesday. Blaine had greeted Kurt outside his classroom, and they had walked together (not hand in hand, they didn't want people to know about their relationship quite yet). As soon as they were outside, Blaine had presented Kurt with a beautiful bunch of vibrant flowers, causing tears to well in Kurt's eyes. But there had been no one there then… but what about the Lima Bean? He thought about it some more…. they had been in line when Kurt had to excuse himself to go to the restroom (because he needed the loo, get your mind out of the gutter) and he and Blaine had hugged, as couples do.

Suddenly, it came to him; he'd subconsciously seen Karofsky entering the coffee shop as he left, straight after he and Blaine had hugged.

Well, crap.

"Not so clever now, are we Hummel?"

Kurt looked his tormentor straight in the eye.

"What, can two guys not hug without them being in a relationship now, huh?" she spat in reply, knowing this was a fight he couldn't win.

"Not when your lips and his were touching, fag."

Oh. So he'd seen that as well.

"You gonna punch me? Do it."

"Don't worry, we'll get round to that."

And then it began.

Suddenly, Kurt found he was blind. Sticky syrup was pouring into his eyes, burning them. He screamed as someone's fist found his nose, and another his mouth. His head hit on the floor, and then darkness threatened to swallow up his limp body.

"Blaine…." what if they got him too? He tried, he tried to sit up, to run, to save him from the attack that was about to greet him. But he couldn't. Not like this.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Blaine's smiling face as he entered the room, unaware of the fate they lay before him…

Sorry…that was kind of depressing! It was written off the top of my head to be honest… Love you awesome people! xoxox


End file.
